Desires Unleased
by Sueona
Summary: Sequel to Doubts and Faith. After Asami reveals his true feelings, everything goes back to the same. Smex.


Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does.

Warnings: Smex.

Pairings: Asami/Akihito

Chapters: 1/1

Summary: Sequel to Doubts and Faith. After Asami reveals his true feelings, everything goes back to the same. Smex.

Notes: Thanks for all who commented on Death and Doubts and Faith. I hope you enjoy the smex filled chapter.

It has been two weeks since he ran and went to his parents. Then Asami stayed and ate lunch with them, but he refused to leave without him. Akihito stared down from the roof top. His mother was praising about the photos he could get and how well he could do it. His father remarked about how dangerous it was which got Asami to smirk. Yes, it was dangerous and the only person who ever caught him was the yakuza. He snapped a few pictures. The money he made would make sure he ate and pay the bills for the month. Maybe a few bucks to get some stuff for his cameras. He jumped when he heard some men scream. It was time for him to bolt. He ran to the exit and ran down the stairs. His camera safety against his chest. He ran out the doors and he ran down the alley way, hearing footsteps running after him. His heart was racing wildly. He ran into the main street, almost getting hit. To his surprise, the door opened. He looked inside to see Asami sitting there with a smoke in his hand. He glanced back to see the men getting close. Oh, well, he might as well take the ride. He jumped inside and the limo drove away.

"Getting in trouble again, I see." Asami remarked with a smirk on his face. He already knew what his boy was doing. He made sure Kirishima was driving this way. He hoped to see Akihito run away from those idiots. He knew by now his lover could run.

Trying to catch his breath, Akihito mumbled, "Oh shut up. You can drop me off at my apartment."

Asami spoke to Kirishima, "Take us to my penthouse."

"Hey, bastard. I got to get this film developed." Akihito retorted.

Taking the camera from Akihito, Asami responded, "Did I teach you nothing? I thought I warned you about butting into my business. I think it is time to teach you another lesson."

"Fuck you, bastard! I'll be damned about you taking my stuff and my job away from me!" Akihito screamed as he poked Asami in the chest. He tried to grab his camera, but Asami wasn't letting him.

Asami pushed Akihito down onto the seat and whispered into Akihito's ear, knowing how much his lover loved it, "I will fuck you into the bed soon enough. Do not worry, I will make your desires known."

Akihito felt his face heat up and his breathing became heavy. What was he fighting about? He tried to think but with Asami leaning over him was messing up his head. He felt lips against his and all thoughts left him but one.

'_SEX! SEX! SEX! MIND BLOWING SEX!' _

Yes, sex was amazing with the older man. They haven't had sex for over a week and he was missing it. With him trying to find a job and Asami working, it was hard to meet up and have the mind blowing sex. He stuck his tongue out, licking at Asami's lips. In seconds, he gained access into Asami's mouth. It was always Asami dratted his tongue inside his mouth that it shocked Akihito for a moment. He threw everything out of his mind and mapped out Asami's mouth.

Asami pulled back, watching amused as Akihito leaned up after him. He opened the door and pulled his lover out. Things could be very interesting upstairs in his penthouse. They got up there without messing around. He made sure Akihito didn't try anything because if he did, he would take the boy anywhere. His control was breaking. He slammed his boy against the wall, kissing him, taking Akihito's breath away. He dratted his tongue into the wet warm mouth, mapping every place he could. He felt Akihito's tongue fight him. Yes, Akihito was a fighter and never gave up to anything except him. He tore away from those teasing lips. Taking Akihito's shirt off, he tossed it to the floor. He shoved his hand down Akihito's pants to feel his lover was ready for anything.

Akihito slammed his head against the wall while his hips thrust forward. He wanted more. He was in the need of sex. He wouldn't beg. There was no way he was going to beg. He felt Asami's strong hand slide down his length and he bit his lip to stop the moan from escaping. He glanced to see golden eyes on him with lust clearly in them. He let a moan escape when he saw that look. He felt his jeans tore down his legs with his boxers. He was standing there, naked. He was turned around so quickly that he forgot to breath. Before he knew what was happening, he felt a stink against his bare bottom. He growled, "What the fuck are you thinking? HELL NO!" He was ignored when another slap came against his ass. He moaned. He blinked a couple of times, not understanding why it felt good. It shouldn't feel good to be slap.

Asami slapped that bare behind again and leaned forward, brushing his clothe cock against Akihito. He mumbled right into Akihito's ear, "You like that, don't you? I know how much you want more of it." He ran his hand up the boy's leg. He knew his boy was trying to hold back and not moan. He pressed his body more against Akihito's, really trapping his boy against the wall and his body. He ran his hand up and down Akihito's thigh, hearing the hitch in Akihito's breath. He whispered, "I am going to show you why it is only me you want inside of you. I am the only one you want fucking you until you can't walk straight."

Akihito forgot how to breathe. He bit his lip as Asami's teasing hand kept going up and down his thigh. He wanted that hand wrap around his cock, sending him into paradise. He moved back, grinding his ass right against Asami's hard thick cock. He felt his body press more against the wall. He smirked when he realized he had some control in this. He turned his head and stared into those lust filled eyes and remarked, "Well, what is the great Asami waiting for." He grinded his ass against Asami's cock again. He was released and he turned around, wrapping his arms around Asami's neck. He leaned forward, gaining what he wanted a kiss. It was mind blowing and they didn't even get into the best part. His legs were lifted off the ground and he wrapped them around Asami's waist. He grinded his bare cock against the clothe, moaning into the kiss.

Asami moved away from the wall and carried his lover to the bedroom. He kicked the door open, slamming his boy against the open door, deepening the kiss. He ran his hands up Akihito's legs, molding his hands against the smooth skin. It wasn't helping his control as Akihito kept grinding his cock against him. He felt himself harden by the sight in front of him. Akihito's eyes were closed in pure bliss. He moved to the bed, and dropped the boy on it. He striped of his clothes and leaned over his lover. Hazel eyes opened and stared at him with so many emotions. Love and lust was there. He wondered if he was showing the same.

Akihito felt Asami's strong body over him and it sent a fire racing inside of him. This was dangerous getting close to a man like Asami but he didn't care. He was in love and knew he was loved back. He felt hands mold against his skin and a talented tongue licking at his neck. He turned his head to give more access. He felt teeth against his skin and he couldn't help but moan out one name, "Asami."

"I think we are past using last names, Akihito." Asami mumbled around the skin.

Akihito's head was spinning. It meant this was real and not a dream. He was truly done for. He was drowning into a dangerous man. Would he give in or would he fight? He always fought. That is what Asami loved about him. When he felt Asami sucking on his neck, he groaned as he ran his fingers through silky black hair, "Ryuuichi." He gripped the hair tightly as he felt a bite. He squirmed under the strong body. He felt Asami lick down his neck to his nipples. The moment one of his nipples was taken into the warm mouth, he tossed his head back and screamed. He swore the man was teasing.

Asami moved from one nipple to the other, biting this one. He loved the sounds his lover was making. It was making him more excited by the second. He ran his hands up Akihito's thighs to watch as Akihito spread his legs wide open. It was a sight to behold. Akihito was panting and his hair was sticking to his face by the sweat. Akihito's entire body was a nice shade of red. He stroke Akihito's cock to see those slim hips thrust upwards and his name rolling off that tongue. He leaned toward the boy and whispered, "You belong to me and always will. This is where you belong."

"Ryuuichi. Ryuuichi." Akihito moaned. He was tired of the teasing. He had to say what he wanted before he lost his mind from the overload. He yelled at the top of his lungs not caring who heard, "FUCKING TAKE ME ALREADY! FUCK ME, RYUUICHI!" Before he knew it, Asami tossed his legs over his shoulders and slammed inside of him. Yes, it hurt. It felt like he was being ripped apart, but he didn't care. He finally got what he wanted. He tossed his head back and forth as Asami thrust into him hard and fast. This is what they were. They didn't do gentle and soft. It would be boring and neither of them wanted that.

Asami knew he couldn't control himself anymore. He wanted to mark the boy his forever. He would make his boy know who he belong to every time they saw each other. He grabbed Akihito's cock, making the boy scream even louder. He was sure Kirishima and Suoh was getting an ear full by Akihito's screams. He thrust in harder like his lover wanted. He would fight with Akihito every second of the way. He stroked the hard cock harder and faster.

Akihito couldn't see anything but white. He moaned, pleaded, and whimpered. Then it happened, he was taken to paradise and screamed, "RYUUICHI!" He slump against the bed as he felt Asami fill his insides. He gained a soft kiss and mumbled breathless, "Do not do gentle with me. It doesn't fit you or me." He fell into the darkness that was calling for him.

Asami pulled out of his lover and smirked down at the boy. It would be very interesting from now on. He wondered what his lover would do if he moved his things back to the penthouse. He shook his head and went to the shower. He had work to do and calming down one of his business partners before he got the idea to go after Akihito for taking the photos. After his shower, he took out the film in the camera. He smirked as he threw a blanket over his boy as he spoke, "You still got a lot to learn and I will be there to teach you, Akihito."

An hour later, Akihito woke up sore. He cussed about the yakuza. He looked around and remembered his clothes were thrown around the penthouse. He walked to the bathroom and took a long shower. Grabbing the blanket, he wrapped it around him. He didn't want the yakuza to see him naked and get the idea of fucking him again. He loved the sex but the afterwards was the bitch. He walked out to see his camera sitting on the table with a piece of candy next to it. He yelled, "FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Now, what did my son do this time?" Sayaka asked.

Akihito turned his head and his face went red. He mumbled, "Took my film. I was meant to get paid for it."

"Well your stuff is here. You won't have to worry about living without food." Sayaka replied.

Akihito glared and screamed, "WAIT UNTIL I SEE YOU DAMN BASTARD!"


End file.
